powerinstinctfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Instinct Matrimelee
Power Instinct Matrimelee, known in Japan as Shin Gouketsuji Ichizoku: Toukon Matrimelee (新豪血寺一族　闘婚), or simply just known as Matrimelee, is the fifth installment in the series. It is notably different from the previous games in that it was developed by the company Noise Factory, who purchased the rights to develop games for the series and had previously worked on such games as Sengoku 3 and Rage of the Dragons, both of which were made for the Neo Geo. Despite this, the series is still technically Atlus' property, hence why the company's name appears in the title screen. It was one of the last games created for the Neo Geo MVS board and it's console, and was released by SNK Playmore, who were known simply as "Playmore" at the time. It was the first game in the series to be made after 6 years. Matrimelee was released for both the arcade and the Neo-Geo home console in 2003. The game's name, "Matrimelee", is a play on the word "matrimony", which is the theme of the game, and "melee" to reference close-quarters combat. It is also the entry that helped to revitalize interest in the Power Instinct series and has helped it to spawn further sequels. Several of the returning characters also received some name changes and a few were redesigned. It would also be the first and only time the Power Instinct series shared a world with another, separate game. The illustrations for the game were done by Tomokazu Nakano. Gameplay This new sequel features 4 totally new characters and one new boss (Princess Sissy). Several characters from Rage of the Dragons are guest stars, and are unlockable via a cheat code that can be done on the Player Select screen. A few of the game elements were borrowed from this same game as well, such as being able to heal any damage taken as long as the player isn't hit (represented by the red bar), though a major difference is that it will disappear if the character doesn't safely roll to their feet upon landing on the ground when knocked down. It also borrows some elements from the previous installments, and Kuroko (called the Enabler in this game) could be called into the battlefield to be used as a weapon or shield, though he only appeared in certain stages. Unlike the previous entries in the series, transformations were excluded from the gameplay though a few of them appeared as win animations, and Poochy appeared as his own character. The Stress meter now could be filled up to three levels. Every character has a Stress Shot (1 bar), an Ippatsu Ougi (2 bars) and a powerful, hidden super attack called a Kinjite (3 bars). Also of note is that taunting, in this game, will fill up the Stress meter considerably if the player is not hit before a portion of the bar fills up. Also included is a special counter move can be used during blocking which uses up a level in the Stress bar, and the "Bloodline Battle" which can be started up when both characters taunt during one or the other's taunt animation. This feature requires precise button presses to overpower the opponent, and if there is no outcome after several moments, the pace will get faster. If there is still no outcome, then the Bloodline Battle will end in a draw. Of mention is that overseas versions of Matrimelee also had the original music replaced with the theme songs used by the characters from Rage of the Dragons in this game, along with a number of voices, including when the characters are speaking in Japanese. This can be changed by switching the "Country" option in the test menu to USA. This was mainly done because there were certain countries that forbid Japanese songs, and the songs were streamed rather than played through the hardware's sound channels like in other games, and due to space issues kareoke versions could not be made. http://tcrf.net/Matrimelee_%28Neo_Geo%29#Regional_Differences Story The king of Certain Country wants to find a worthy successor for the throne and the ideal husband for his little daughter (or a beautiful and strong woman for his older son) So he holds a fighting tournament where the prize is the hand of the person and the throne succession. Characters Returning Characters *Annie Hamilton (renamed "Anny") *Kanji Kokuin *Keith Wayne *Kurara Hananokoji (renamed "Clara") *Otane Goketsuji (renamed "Tane") *Oume Goketsuji (renamed "Ume") *Poochy *Reiji Oyama *Saizo Hattori *Thin Nen (renamed "Chinnen") *White Buffalo New Characters *Buntaro Kuno *Hikaru Jomon *Olof Linderoth *Shintaro Kuno *Princess Sissy Characters from Rage of the Dragons *Elias Patrick *Jimmy Lewis *Johnny Jones *Lynn Baker Ports * See Shin Goketsuji Ichizoku: Bonnou no Kaihou. Media Flyers File:Matri cover1.jpeg|Japanese flyer for the arcade game File:Matri cover2.jpeg File:Matrimeleeflyer1.jpg|Front cover of an alternate flyer for the game. Packaging File:Matrimeleeneogeo.jpg|Neo-Geo box art Original Soundtrack File:Power instinct matrimelee front.jpg|Front cover File:Power instinct matrimelee back.jpg|Back cover Screenshots File:Annieattack.PNG File:Matr0001.png File:Matr0002.png File:Matr0003.png File:Matr0004.png External Links *SNK Wiki entry on Matrimelee *Noise Factory's site for Matrimelee References Category:Games